


Forest By Another Name

by FiresFromOurHearts



Series: Small Harry Potter Things [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, I Don't Even Know, I can't write summaries, Thestrals, This is terrible as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/pseuds/FiresFromOurHearts
Summary: "Where are we going?" Ginny calls out, stepping high over the tree root in her path. "You do know we aren't meant to be in the Forbidden Forest, right? I know I'm happy to break rules, but you generally don't.""A place by one name may have many other names and it is not up to us to decide on one," Luna replies, bright colours juxtaposed against the dark shades of the forest. "To name something is to believe it's unable to name itself. It's very rude."Letting Luna lead her to place in hunt of a magical creature that's probably invisible is something that should really not take up as much of Ginny's time as it does. However, going into the Forbidden Forest might be where she should draw the time. Regardless, maybe this is a creature Ginny will see. She's not overly surprised when Luna says they're here and she doesn't see anything. She is surprised, though, when a shape starts to form in front of her eyes - four-legged, winged, and invisible for the most part.





	Forest By Another Name

The thing about Luna, Ginny knows, is that sometimes she expects everyone to see what she does. What it means for Ginny is that Luna's often waiting for an answer that she can't give without lying, and she will never lie to Luna. Luna's experienced enough lies in her life. They both have.

Ginny's known Luna for a while now, and knows the Ravenclaw is a little odd, a little strange. That said, such things are normal in their world, which is why Ginny doesn't understand why Luna is often so isolated and estranged from those around her. Sure, she says weird things from time to time, but she'll never say no to someone who wants help and can provide the best insults so no one actually knows they're being insulted. Ginny's managed to witness Luna talk someone around in circles until they leave, forgetting why they had been talking to Luna in the first place.

Honestly, most people assume Ginny became Luna's friend because Luna needed protecting – they couldn't be further from the truth. The Ravenclaw doesn't need protecting anymore than Ginny does. They both have their defences and ways to protect themselves. They became friends because Luna didn't tiptoe around Ginny and Ginny looked Luna straight in the eye when she talked.

"Where are we going?" Ginny calls out, stepping high over the tree root in her path. "You do know we aren't meant to be in the Forbidden Forest, right? I know I'm happy to break rules, but you generally don't."

"A place by one name may have many other names and it is not up to us to decide on one," Luna replies, bright colours juxtaposed against the dark shades of the forest. "To name something is to believe it's unable to name itself. It's very rude."

Ginny muddles her way through that. For all that she's friends with Luna, sometimes her sentences just don't make any sense. "I thought forests couldn't name themselves?"

"That's what they want you to believe," Luna replies as she stops before a clearing. "We're here."

"Who's 'they'? Where's 'here'?" Ginny asks, hopelessly confused. She glances around, but the clearing is empty. "Are we looking for something?"

Stepping into the clearing, Luna casts a glance over her shoulder. "I don't know. Are we?" She says, taking another step forward. A stick breaks next to Luna, resulting in Ginny narrowing her eyes. She can almost make something out next to Luna, something large with four legs and maybe wings, but she can't quite tell.

"Hello there," Luna says, rubbing a black nose. The creature snorts and leans further into the Ravenclaw's hand. "Are you all doing well?" In response, the Thestral nickers and drops their head slightly, giving Luna access to their ears. As she scratches, the Thestral tilts their head and sighs loudly. "That's good to hear. This is Ginny. She's often defeats Wrackspurts as well."

"What… are they?" Ginny asks, ghosting closer to Luna. There's a nervous snort and the creature moves away from Ginny, but stays close to Luna. "There's something there… I just can't see it."

"Sometimes when you're misunderstood, it's better to not be seen," Luna responds wisely. "This one's young still. They were a foal a short while ago. You should come pet them, Ginny. They'll eat some Wrackspurts for you."

"That's nice, Luna," Ginny replies, shifting her weight uneasily. "But what stops them from eating me?"

"This one would never do such a thing," Luna says. "Hogwarts trains the herd very well."

"Does… do they have names?"

"I suppose so," Luna replies. "Not in our language, though." Reaching out, she tugs gently on Ginny's hand, placing it on the Thestral's neck. The creature snorts, shuddering, but calms under Luna's touch and quiet whispers.

They stay like that for a bit, the two girls petting the Thestral, one doesn't see the creature whilst the other does. Eventually, though, Ginny steps away. "We best be going," she says. "It's getting dark soon and we aren't meant to be here."

"The Nargles are fast approaching," Luna says, apparently in agreement. She turns another direction, away from the way they entered the clearing. "Let's go then."

"We came from this direction," Ginny reminds her friend.

"No, we wandered in from that direction. The Forest led us here, and so it will let us return."

"Your friend can't help us?" Ginny asks, nervous about remaining any longer in the forest. "This is their home, they should be able to, right?"

Sighing, Luna turns back towards the Thestral, which has been waiting patiently. "Perhaps the Blibbering Humdinger will get us if we wait for the Forest to lead us back," she says. "Will you help us?" The Thestral nickers, shifting their wings. "Come on Ginny."

"You haven't moved," Ginny remarks, just as Luna mounts the creature. "Oh, no. I don't think so. I can walk."

"If the land beneath your feet doesn't remain constant return to the place where something is confident," Luna says. Ginny swallows and follows Luna's advice to clamber onto the animal she can't quite see properly. "Swift are feet, but wings give new heights."

Squeezing her arms around Luna in case the creature decides to take off without warning, Ginny asks, "Have you flown like this before?" She's not quite sure what answer she's expecting. It's equally likely that Luna hasn't done it before and that the other girl won't answer.

"This will be the fourth time since we got here," Luna replies, surprising Ginny.

"It's been two months!" Ginny shouts, only for the creature to suddenly leap into the air.

Luna laughs, light, bright, proud, uncaring for how she is seen for it, and then the Thestral evens out their flight so it becomes something smooth and steady. The wingbeats are comforting, a constant, and Ginny glances down at the forest laid out beneath them, hiding and keeping its secrets well concealed. It looks foreboding, but Ginny wonders how many times the forest's appearance has saved those who call it home. Maybe Luna was onto something when she said something about places having their own names.

The Thestral lands just outside the forest, no one else in sight, and the pair dismount. Ginny is already leaving, but only gets ten metres away, when she's turning to see where Luna is. The other girl stands, in front of the forest that looms behind her, whispering to some creature that only she can see. If Ginny squints, she can maybe make out the extended wings and four legs and body of some horse-like creature, but maybe it's just her imagination. Realistically, the creature is just too indistinct to observe, but Ginny knows Luna, and she's certain that her friend will simply be thanking the invisible creature.

Darkness is quickly falling, at Hogwarts remains a steady glow and pull behind Ginny. Regardless, she waits, watching. As she watches, she sees something new – Luna beaming. The Ravenclaw smiles, often; it's the usual expression on her face. However, the expression always appears distant, a little absent-minded. It's rare that Luna beams, giving a full grin that shows nothing but happiness and her joy for life as it is. Ginny knows that Luna is happy, content, with everything – but when she beams, the world seems like a kinder place and Luna seems to fit well amongst everyone.

Perhaps, to someone else, it would be strange to see Luna beaming at a partially invisible creature. But Ginny knows Luna, and cannot find it in herself to be surprised. The pair clearly know one another well, and care for each other.

The only sad bit is that Luna turned to a creature, rather than a human, when seeking comfort. That's okay though. Sometimes animals are better than humans. Ginny knows that well. Besides, they have each other now.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: write about a person with a close relationship with a creature. Naturally, my thought went to Luna and the Thestrals (after Newt, of course). However, Luna is difficult to write, especially in regards to her perspective. I struggle just with her characterisation, and did try my best here. I don't know how well it worked out - not too well, I fear. I'm not happy with much of this story, though. Especially the ending. However, I had to get it done so here it is.
> 
> In relation to Ginny (kind of) seeing Thestrals, I'm operating on the basis that people see Thestrals when they come to understand death. After all, Harry never saw Cedric die and he could see Thestrals. Additionally, the possession Ginny underwent in her first year and the connection she had with Tom's soul - that's got a bit to do with it as well. However, I honestly doubt you want to hear my ramblings and explanations, so I'll stop now. 
> 
> Try to enjoy, even if I am deeply unhappy with it all.


End file.
